The Driveway
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: Edward left Bella 7 years ago. She's moved on just like he wanted her to, with a husband and a baby on the way. But when Edward suddenly makes an apperance in Bella's life again, she finds her heart under a lot more strain than it needs to be. AU.
1. Preface

**A/N: Yes, a new story. (Y) If you're returning, because you read all my other ramble, I thank you highly. If not then welcome. I hope you enjoy this. :) I can seriously tell you, that I am enjoying writing it so far. **

**All I'm going to tell you is that this is a NM/AU. Edward never came back in New Moon. But, you understand a lot from the Summary, since that is what (hopefully) prompted you to read. I know that there are a lot of stories that go for this stance. It is _hard _to come up with something original, but I'm trying to stay original as possible. This story should hopefully surprise you in more ways than one. **

**At the moment it's staying 'T' rated. It might change, but I doubt it. ;) **

**Anyway, Happy reading!! :D **

* * *

Preface: 

"Get out,"

"No."

I let out the breath I'd been holding in loudly. I'm slowly losing my patience.

"Just listen to -"

I cut him off. "There's nothing left to say. You said everything you had to say 7 years ago,"

Edward flinches but then manages to compose himself. I resist the urge to make an unimpressed noise.

"Bella..." The tone of his voice suddenly changes; he's on the verge of pleading with me now.

"No Edward," Even now, saying his name still scratches my throat. "There's nothing left to say."

Nothing is said for what seems like hours, but it's only about a minute. But for that time, his butterscotch orbs bore into my own eyes and I can feel myself cracking under the pressure of them.

_Damn hormones. _

I break the eye contact by turning around and starting to walk towards the front door. I'm stopped by Edward grabbing my forearm and pulling me back round to face him.

"Edwa-"

He closes the distance between us and cups my face in his hands. I'd forgotten about the coldness of his skin, but it doesn't affect me. I'm suddenly scared about what he's going to do.

He strokes my cheeks with his thumbs, never taking his eyes away from mine. I can't move. I can't speak. I'm frozen to the spot that I'm currently in.

I know that I should be pulling away, but I can't, I physically cannot bring myself to.

I know that Edward has noticed my some-what distress. My heart feels like it's about to fly about my chest, and I know he can hear it, but he's ignoring it. _I'm _ignoring it.

He moves a bit closer and then presses his lips up against my own. I gasp at the feel of them, but throw myself into the kiss a little bit more than I should.

Slowly it becomes normal again, like he'd never been gone in the first place. Our lips move against each others at a familiar pace, but it's when his tongue snakes out to brush against my bottom lip that I suddenly remember what I'm doing.

I push my hands against his chest and then pull away, gasping for air.

"No!" My voice cracks and I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. "No, no, no!"

Edward steps forward again obviously to try and comfort me but I step back. Pain flashes through his eyes, but it's gone almost as fast as it got there.

"Bella, please," He whispers.

I can feel the tears fall down my face, but I don't make any move to wipe them away.

"You should have kept your promise. If you'd have stayed away like you said none of this would have ever happened," My voice cracks at least twice through that sentence and the tears start to fall down my face at a faster pace.

Edward stares at me almost as if I don't know what I'm saying, and a few different emotions pass across his face. Pain lingers there longer than the others.

"I'm married, Edward. _Married_," I don't have to say the other thing; I just wave my hand in front of my stomach. "This is what you wanted," I can't seem to stop the words spilling out, I don't want them to, but they just keep coming. "You wanted me to have a normal life, well, that's what I've spent the last 7 years doing. I _can't _do this, Edward. I _can't_."

All of this is not doing me any good. My hormones are in over-drive as it is, and I'm working myself up; this is bad, this is very, very bad.

Edward just stands there, looking at me, the pain clearly etched onto his face. "You think that I actually _wanted _to leave you? Is that what you still believe after all this time?!"

I can only blink.

"Do you actually believe that I really stopped loving you, Bella? Do you really honestly believe that?"

I wipe a few tears away from my face. "Y-you said,"

"I'm a vampire, Bella. I don't change. You were it for me, I've never stopped loving you, and I won't _ever _stop loving you. I left you for your own good," He rubs his hands across his face roughly before continuing. "I-I never really thought you'd find somebody else."

I can't process the words, the movements, the emotions. I just can't process any of it. It's all too much.

So, I do the only thing I know how to do at the moment. I point towards the door. "Get out,"

"Bella,"

"Get. Out." I hiss.

I can't handle this now. Not now, not ever. I've spent the last 7 years trying to forget about him, trying to really move on and love Matthew like I should. Love him the right amount, but that small amount of my heart always belonged to Edward and I could never get rid of that. I need my husband, I need him to come on and hold me while I cry, and tell me that everything's going to be okay, and that I don't need to be scared.

I need him. I _love _him. Don't I...?

A sudden pain shoots across my abdomen, causing me to gasp and step back so I'm leaning up against the wall.

"Bella?!" Edward walks up to me and stands in front of me.

The pain shoots through me again and I gasp, louder and more pain-filled than before, my hands flutter to my bump and then I slide down the wall onto the floor.

Oh _God. _

"Oh my God," He whispers. He's realised what's happening, I've realised what's happening. This can't be happening now, it can't...

I feel something warm seep between my legs and then down onto the floor beneath me. A moan escapes my lips and then pain shoots through me again.

I look up at Edward, who's looking down at me. His eyes are wide, but he comes to sit beside me, and starts stroking my hair.

"Bella, Bella, you'll be okay. I promise," He whispers, before pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "Sssh." He soothes.

I can't look at him; he's not who I need here right now. Suddenly, I begin to sob as the pain comes again, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

Edward pulls me closer to him and then I look down at my abdomen and at the liquid sitting between my legs.

I moan once again and then everything goes black...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! :D Leave me some love, please? :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. So, don't sue, 'kay? :) **


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Right. Chapter one. :) Thanks to everybody that reviewed, and everybody that read the preface. :) It seems you are all quite eager for this. **

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this out. Truth is, I've had it written for _days _and just not bothered to upload it... *Sheepish Smile* **

**Anyway. :) I hope you like it. Oh, just to clear a few things up: Bella has just turned 25. Matthew is her husband (Okay, don't kill me. This _is _going somewhere. Promise!) You will see the Cullen's probably...a lot sooner than you think. ;) Well, at least a couple of them... ;) I also just want to reiterate something; I'm only 17, so I've never been pregnant, or come close to being pregnant for that matter... I'm getting all of my details from a BBC web-page about pregnancy... I know some things, but _please _tell me if I'm ever wrong about something! **

**Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

Chapter One:

"_Good Morning, Seattle! Welcome to another cloud-filled day in the –" _

I slam my hand down on the 'snooze' button and roll over, pulling the covers up over my head as I go.

"Five more minutes," I mumble as I snuggle deeper into the covers, trying to get warm again.

I hear a small chuckle from beside me and then an arm snakes around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"Baby, you have to wake up,"

"Five more minutes," I grumble again, turning myself around and curling myself into him.

Matthew leans down and presses his lips to my hair and takes my hold away before rolling over and climbing out of bed.

I groan but then pull the covers back over my head and snuggle deeper into the bed again.

I don't care that it's 7am on a Monday morning. I don't care that I have to go up to go to work. I just don't care.

I sigh deeply and then sit up so that I'm resting against the headboard. I run a hand through my already messed up bed-hair.

"Bella?"

I turn round to face the voice coming from the doorway, and I smile. Well, at least I _think _it's a smile.

"I'm just getting up, honest."

"Baby, are you okay?" Matthew is still standing in the doorway; he's dressed for work already.

I climb out of bed and make my way across the bedroom until I'm standing in front of him. I roll up on my tip-toes and put my arms around his neck.

A grin suddenly appears on his face, and he leans down to press his lips against mine.

He pulls back and then grins at me again. "I love you,"

I don't hesitate in replying to him. "I love you too," I kiss him again. "But I do need to get ready for work now." I take my arms away from around his neck and then walk towards the bathroom.

"I'll make some breakfast." He calls on his way down the stairs.

"Okay!"

I make a detour to the wardrobe and grab some clothes for the work day. I chose a simple pencil skirt and a smart blouse. It's nothing to fancy, but it works. I'm going to work, not to a fashion show.

I walk back towards the bathroom and then get into the shower.

The water runs over my skin and relaxes my muscles as it does.

I don't know what's gotten me into such a bad mood this morning. I was fine when I woke up, so why am I suddenly all cranky now?

I try not to dwell too much on anything, and don't let my mind wander whilst I wash the rest of myself and then my hair.

I shut the water off, just as it runs cold, and then climb out. I towel-dry my hair and then dress for the day.

I can smell coffee on my way down the stairs.

"Ugh, Matt!"

Matt looks up from the newspaper with a confused expression on his face."What's up, baby?"

"Are you trying to taunt me with caffeine?"

He puts the newspaper down and then frowns. "Oh crap, honey! I'm so sorry I-"

I walk round the table and sit down on his lap, silencing him with a kiss. "It's fine. I was kidding,"

He kisses me again and then I stand up, grabbing an apple from the table as I do so. I know that I should eat more for breakfast, but for some reason I'm just not hungry.

I hear Matthew's chair scrape back along the kitchen floor and I turn round. He walks towards me and pulls me into a hug. I gratefully wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his chest.

"I have to go, now," He kisses the top of my head. "I'll see you tonight."

"Have a good day,"

He pulls back and then pecks me on the lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

He walks away and then turns back at the front door. "Try not to work too hard."

I laugh. "I'll try not to."

With that he turns around and walks out of the door, leaving me alone in the kitchen for the next half an hour, with just my thoughts to keep me company.

Oh, joy.

I hate this time of the mornings, because I'm always left alone for a little while, and I _hate _that feeling. I hate being left on my own in this house, not just because it's a _lot _bigger than we actually need, but just because of...

"Ugh," I push myself off the counter that I was resting against, my breakfast completely forgotten and go back upstairs.

I stomp into the bathroom and slam the door behind me. I stand there for a few seconds, just leaning up against the door trying to get my thoughts back to where they were before. Why does this always have to happen?!

I can feel my eyes filling up with unnecessary tears, and suddenly thank God that Matthew has already gone to work. We had to battle through all of this when we first got together; it doesn't need to suddenly rear its head again.

I've been with Matt for four years, and we've been married for almost two now. We met in College. I'd just finished my freshmen year, and he was about to start his junior year. I'd not strayed far from Forks, opting to go to the University of Washington, but he'd come all the way from New York.

I was still very much hoping that _he _was going to come back, and I was still pining after him, but the more time that was passing, it was becoming less and less likely to me. I'd finally started to understand that he really didn't want me, and that he was never going to come back.

Even now, the thought makes my heart hurt a little bit.

It's not that I don't love Matt, because I do. I really, _really _do. I wouldn't have married him I didn't. We wouldn't be having a baby if I didn't.

I sigh all of a sudden. I'm going to be a Mom. I'm actually going to have a child.

A shudder runs down my back and my hands flutter down towards my sort-of flat stomach. It's starting to show a little bit, even though I'm only about 14 weeks along.

I push myself off the door and walk towards the sink and start cleaning my teeth. I look up into the mirror above the sink with the toothbrush hanging out of my mouth.

Obviously, I look a lot different now than what I used to, I've grown up. A lot of my features are more pronounced than they used to be, I look less...out of place than I used to. Everything is kind of...where it should be.

My hair is a lot longer now, and I'm less pale than I used to be. I think I look healthier for being less pale, but it could just be the pregnancy.

I finish cleaning my teeth and then go into our bedroom and gather my stuff up for the day. I slip some pumps on my feet on my way back out of the door and down the stairs.

Even now I'm still not comfortable wearing heels. I've haven't worn proper heels since I got married, and even then I ended up walking around bare foot for most of the evening.

A laugh bubbles up through my throat just as I get downstairs. It feels a little bit weird; I don't laugh enough, even now. I really need to make the effort to laugh more.

I gather the rest of my stuff for work together, and try and stuff it all into the bag that I take with me. I should probably invest in a new one.

I teach at the one of the High Schools in Seattle. I've only taught there for just over a year, and although it's not something that I enjoy _that _much, it gives me something to do and it helps to pay the bills.

I put my bag onto my shoulder and then end up gripping the table when I sudden wave of nausea comes over me. I stand there for about 10 seconds waiting for it to pass.

I shake my head slightly and then walk towards the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. The main problem is that I haven't eaten anywhere near enough, but I just can't bring myself to eat this morning.

I quickly drink a little bit of the water and then head towards the front door, grabbing my car keys on the way.

Another wave of nausea hits me just as I reach the door and I have to steady myself again.

The nausea eventually passes, and I open the front door and make my way outside.

I walk over to my car and climb in. My truck died in Senior Year of high school, and I replaced it back then, but Matt bought me a car when we got married. It saves me getting the bus every morning.

I start the engine and pull out of the driveway. Traffic is normally bad in the city in the mornings, so I have to leave quite early to get to school in time.

Typically it warms up in my car just as I get to school and pull into my space in the lot. I notice a new car at the far end of the lot, one I've not seen before, but something about it looks oddly familiar...

I look back at it and realise that it's a silver Volvo. A gasp gets stuck in my throat and my eyes automatically fill up with tears.

But it could be anybody, right? There's just a student who's gotten a new car and it just happens to be a silver Volvo. That has to be the explanation; I won't let it be any other explanation.

A few flashbacks suddenly enter my mind, things I haven't seen in a while and things that I'd tried to push to the back of my mind and lock up tight so that I _wouldn't _have to see them again.

A tear rolls down my cheek and I wipe it away hastily.

It's then that I realise that it's not just anybody, and it's _not _a student who's gotten a new car.

"Oh God,"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! :D Please review, they make me very happy! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. I'm just having fun with the characters. ;) **

***Whispers* Psst. If you get the chance, head on over and read my new one-shot 'Unbreakable'. ;) **


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thanks to everybody that's reading and reviewing! :D They all mean so much to me! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it! :D **

**To answer a couple of questions. Bella is a teacher. But you'll find that out for real in this one! Also, there's a certain werewolf who appears in this one as well. ;) **

**Here's chapter two for you. Chapter three will be up around Friday or Saturday. :) Maybe Saturday, in celebration of the New Moon DVD release! I pre-ordered mine and the website have posted it already! It's not due to come out in the UK until Monday...so I'm hoping I'll get it early! :D **

**Anyway; Happy Reading! :D **

* * *

Chapter Two:

A sob breaks through my mouth and I move my hand up to my mouth to silence my cries.

_Why? _

It's the one word that is suddenly passing through my mind about 12 million times.

_Why now? Why here? _

I close my eyes and then wipe away a tear that has fallen down my cheek again. I can't let this get to me.

No. I _won't _let this get to me.

I've _moved _on. I've moved on from what happened all those years ago; I've moved on from it all. I have a new life now that is just getting started. I _won't_ let this get to me.

I open my eyes again and climb out of my car. Grabbing my bag, I shut the door behind me, locking it as I do so.

I lean against the car door and close my eyes again, trying to calm myself down before I venture inside the school.

"Hey Bells,"

I jump when I hear the voice and then open my eyes again.

"Oh, hey Jake,"

Jacob eyes me sceptically. "You alright?" He asks it as if he knows the answer already.

I swallow and then blink a few times. Is there even any point in lying to Jacob?

"No," My voice breaks and more tears are threatening to spill over. I can't cry, I can't cry.

Jacob moves closer to me so he's standing in front of me. I have to tilt my head up a lot to be able to look at him.

"You know already?" He whispers.

I gasp and I feel my eyebrows shoot upwards. "What?"

"You saw the car, didn't you? Oh crap, Bella. I knew at the weekend, because I got a memo about it, and I didn't want you to know because I knew that you would just get upset and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I-"

"Just shut up for a minute Jake. Please," I look down at my shoes for a few seconds and then back up at Jacob. "I'm not going to let this get to me Jake. Do you understand?"

Jacob raises his eyebrows but then composes himself and nods.

"Jake, I've spent the last _seven _years trying to get over him, and trying to forget about him. I've moved on. I'm happy. I'm _not _going to let him ruin this for me. I can't Jake, I can't do that to Matt or the baby, I just can't..." I trail off and my hands flutter down towards my abdomen at the mention of the baby.

"Sssh. Listen to me Bella," I look up at him again. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise you. I was there seven years ago and I'm here now. Don't you ever doubt that, okay?"

I nod and then step forward to wrap my arms around him. He returns the hug quickly and then steps back.

We are in the school parking lot after all.

Jacob has been a teacher at the same school as me since the beginning of the year. It's hard imagining him as a teacher, but he's even better at it than I am. He's been my best friend since _he _left me and I honestly don't know what I'd do without him. We've been through a lot of rough times together, but we've always come out stronger because of it.

I know all about the 'werewolf' stuff. It was a slightly big issue a long time ago, but I'm not about to get back into that. Jacob stopped phasing (as he calls it) after he imprinted on his girlfriend, Georgina. He's been living on the outskirts of Seattle ever since.

I sigh. "We better go inside, I suppose," I push myself off the car door and start walking forwards to the front of the school.

"I'll see you in a bit Bella. I've gotta go sort something out for first period,"

I stop walking momentarily but then carried on. "Okay," I stop walking again and then turn around to face him. "I'll be okay. Honest."

I say it out loud to not only prove to Jacob that I'll be okay, but also to prove to myself. I _can _do this. I can get through this, and I _won't _let him get to me. I just can't let this ruin things. I've spent too long trying to get myself back on track, and besides I have Matt now, and the baby. I'm _not _going to let _him _being back change everything.

I won't.

I can't.

I'll be _fine. _

Some sort of emotion passes across Jacob's face. I can't tell what emotion it is, and it's gone before I can try and recognise it. He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "I know you will," and with that, he turns around and starts walking in the other direction.

I can feel my eyebrows push together at his reaction, but I ignore it and concentrate more on actually _getting _into the school.

I realise that as I'm getting closer to the main office, my heart is thumping in my chest. Suddenly, I feel as if it's going to fly right out of my chest. I stop walking momentarily and place my hands gently over my stomach.

I feel like talking to the life that's growing inside of me, to try and reassure myself, but I know that this isn't the time or the place to be doing that.

I take a deep breath and then walk a little bit closer to the office. I stop when I see two people standing at the main desk.

I try not to look too closely at them; I know that I'll only cry if I do and to be honest, that's not the best thing to do here.

I let the breath that I'd been holding in out through my nose and then walk in through the door.

I see him stiffen as I walk in, but Alice doesn't pay a lot of attention. I don't know if she already knew I was going to be here or what, but I stop thinking about it.

I don't look closely at him, and I don't remind myself of things. I know I'm probably going to have to look at his face sooner or later, but I prefer later.

I walk around the desk to try and find the teacher sign-in sheet.

I suddenly feel very angry about this whole having to have us sign in every damn day. Stupid, new policy.

"Good morning, Bella,"

I stiffen slightly, but then look towards Sandra, the receptionist, and realise that it's just her that's spoken to me. She's not looking at me, instead shuffling through pieces of paper on the desk.

"Morning," I can hear my voice shake.

I pick up the pen beside the sheet and sign beside my name, putting the time that I arrived as well. I put the pen down and then go to walk back out the office. All the time, I do not look up at either of them. I'm rather proud of myself.

But then I remember that I'm supposed to pick some other stuff up.

Dang.

"Hey, did those books come in?" I walk back around the desk and towards the stock room at the end of it.

"Oh yes, they did. Mr. Black came and took them to your classroom."

I frown and then turn around to face Sandra. "He did? When?"

"When he got in this morning, it was a pretty heavy box. He said something about how you shouldn't have to carry it," She smiles at me and then goes back to saying something to Alice and _him_.

My expression suddenly changes when I realise why Jacob said that. I know that I'm showing, not much, but certainly enough to know that I am _pregnant. _It doesn't just look like I've eaten too many cakes anymore.

"...and then you've got Advanced English with Mrs. Daniels, here,"

I freeze after having heard the end of Sandra telling them what lessons they have today. I can't understand where the rest of them are, but I really don't want to think about that.

I take that opportunity to look up at them.

I swallow as I do, and I can see Edward take a sharp intake of breath. I don't linger on any details and I don't make eye contact with either of them. But I look at him long enough to note that he's not changed _at all. _I was obviously expecting that, but there was something inside of me that thought maybe he'd have changed a little bit. I look away from him, before I can notice too much more.

I move my head down slowly in an almost nod. "See you this afternoon then,"

I walk back around the desk and out of the door, almost as fast as I can manage. The whole while, my heart is thumping in my chest and tears are threatening to spill down my face.

I walk hurriedly along the empty corridors and closer towards room 108; my classroom.

I reach the room and make sure nobody is in there before I walk in. I close the door behind me and make it to my desk before I slip into the chair, put my head on my desk and burst into tears.

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review. :) Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. :) Matthew however is all my own creation. ;) **


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: TITLE CHANGE. The story is still the same, 'kay? I've just changed the title of it. I thought that this suited it better. I have reasons, honest. The story isn't going to change now. :) **

**So, chapter three! :D Thank you for all the reviews/story alerts/favourites, so far! They mean so much to me! :D I love how you are all enjoying the story! :D **

**Right. Here's a chance for you too see Chapter Two from Edward's point of view. :) Also, Alice gets a _little _bit angry and swears a little bit. Just a quick warning for you. :) **

**So, Happy Reading! :D **

* * *

Chapter three:

_Edward's point of view: _

We'd been standing here for what seemed like a long time now, and I was getting very impatient.

I didn't want to be here in the first place, and yet here I was, starting _another _new school.

_Edward, stop it. You're being very annoying. _

I shoot Alice a dirty look and then look down at my shoes again.

Alice is talking to the person sitting behind the desk; I'm ignoring both the conversation and the thoughts coming from their minds.

Alice wants me to pay attention, and well, I'm not even going to both to repeat what the receptionist is thinking.

I try and focus on the sounds coming from outside, other students are arriving in school, and there's small activity out in the hallways, but it's when I hear a fast heartbeat I really start paying attention.

_Oh no. _Alice's thought makes me look up at her. She's still talking to the receptionist, but she's translating the Bible into German at the moment. She only ever blocks her thoughts off when something is about to happen...

The heartbeat gets faster and then stops momentarily before picking up again. The door opens and the scent hits me just like it did all those years ago.

I have to stop my knees buckling under the sheer weight of my emotions piling on top of me now.

It's her. After all these years, it's her. She's here.

_Edward. Focus. _

Alice is looking at me now. Her eyebrows are pushed together, but she's gone back to translating the Bible.

Bella walks past us and behind the desk, her scent filling the entire room as she does.

I can feel the venom pool into my mouth as I take in the smell of her. It's been _so long_. Her heart is still beating faster than it should be, and her nervousness is making her blood smell so much more potent.

More venom pools into my mouth.

"Good morning, Bella,"

She stiffens slightly and then inclines her head in the opposite direction, before speaking back to the receptionist.

"Morning," Her voice shakes, but I notice the change in her voice. It sounds so much more grown-up now. Everything about her is more grown-up.

I can hear the movements of the pen she's just picked up against some paper and then she walks back around the desk to go out of the door, but she stops and then walks back round the desk.

"Hey, did those books come in?"

"Oh yes, they did. Mr. Black came and took them to your classroom."

_Mr. Black? As in Jacob Black?! _

Alice's thoughts reiterate my own. What's Jacob Black doing here?

Bella turns round to face the woman and I can feel yet more venom pool into my mouth as she spins around, her scent flying at me. I have to swallow.

I cock my head to the side slightly, and study her.

Years ago, she had been jaw dropping with her innocent posture, and giant brown eyes that had been so captivating, I had fallen deep within their grasps and drowned. But now, there was simply no reaction that would truly give Bella justice. Her hair was longer and more replenished, somehow. Previously, her cheeks had been pale besides her beautiful blush only now there was a slight tan to her, a darker colour which suited her well.

Her eyes I could see, although ours did not meet. They glistened in the artificial light of the room, shining reflectively on her pupils; and her body… my god, if she had been stunning before, she was beyond perfect now. Her curves had enhanced, and her stomach was a little fuller and there was a more shapely approach to her legs.

In that moment alone, I died all over again. In that moment alone, I remembered just how beautiful Bella Swan was. My memories of her were old and unflattering against this new woman. I gulped, realising that for so long, I'd been studying and remembering (for every moment of my life) a different Bella, an old Bella; the Bella I left behind.

"He did? When?"

"When he got in this morning, it was a pretty heavy box. He said something about how you shouldn't have to carry it," She smiles at Bella and then starts saying something to Alice again, something insignificant about lessons. I take my attention away from Bella and listen.

Bella's heartbeat has slowed down, but there's another sound. It sounds like something buzzing, but I can't see anything to know where it's coming from.

"...and then you've got Advanced English with Mrs. Daniels here,"

_MRS?! Oh, God. _

Wait...what? She's _married?! _My frozen heart breaks in that moment and I suddenly feel numb. I don't want to be here right now, more than ever.

I look back at Bella as she looks up at us, her heartbeat has taken off again, and I suck in a breath as I look at her face properly for the first time.

She's exquisite. She was always beautiful, but now, I just don't have any words to describe just how beautiful she is now. I can feel the pain clearly etched on my face, and my heart continues to shatter into pieces.

Isn't this what I wanted though? Isn't this why I left in the first place? So she could have a normal human life?

She's still looking at me, like she's almost studying me. Has she expected me to change?

She looks away, and I can hear Alice screaming at me in my head, but I'm ignoring her.

Bella moves her head down in a sort of nod. "See you this afternoon then," Her voice breaks half-way through the words and she hurries out of the room, her mouth-watering scent leaving the room as she does so.

"Have a nice day now,"

I hardly hear the voice, but I register Alice tugging on my arm to pull me from the room.

_Edward, MOVE! _

I force my legs to work, so that I can get out of the room.

I have to go. I can't stay here anymore.

"What the hell was that?!" Alice seethes.

I stare at her, knowing perfectly well how wide my eyes must be. She just continues to look at me incredulously.

I shake my head slightly and then swallow again, getting rid of the excess venom that is still in my mouth.

"I have to go," I only just manage to choke the words out. I turn away from Alice and start walking back in the opposite direction, towards my car.

I have to get away from here.

_WHAT?! Edward get BACK here! _

I continue to walk away from her, but of course since I can only move at human pace, she catches up with me quickly.

Alice grabs my forearm and pulls me back. A hiss escapes my mouth, but Alice ignores me.

"Where are you going?" she hisses.

"Anywhere. Anywhere but here," I try to take my arm back, but she's got a firm grip on it. I hiss again as she tightens her grip.

"You can't leave,"

"Yes. I. Can." I snap at her, and she automatically drops her arm and steps back from me. I don't normally talk like that to Alice.

_Fine. Leave then. Go back to doing what you've been doing for the last 7 years. See if I really care. We all thought you were actually starting to feel better, Edward. But obviously not. Just run away, that will solve _all _your problems. _

Alice starts walking off in the opposite direction, obviously towards somewhere we need to be. I'm fixed to the spot I'm in, knowing full well that she's exactly right. But I _can't _stay, I just can't.

"She's married, Alice," I whisper it quietly, so only she will hear.

She stops walking and turns round to face me, her own expression slips into a frown.

_And? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't it why you left in the first place?! So she could have a 'normal human life'? _

"It's not the same," I can't help but replay the memory of the day I left her. So many times it's been round and round in my head, and yet, so many times I've tried to forget. I know that I won't ever forget.

_Of course it's the fucking same, Edward! _

I'm slightly taken aback by Alice's cursing. She rarely swears, and when she does it's because she's angry.

"How?" I can't help the word slip out of my mouth.

She glares at me and then walks towards me, grabbing my arm again and pulling me down the corridor.

Other students have started to gather in the halls, and their thoughts are annoying me.

_Who is that?! _

_Oh, wow... _

I try to block out as many as possible.

A growl builds in my chest as Alice pulls me along, either she's ignoring me or I'm not growling loud enough.

"Alice. Let go of me,"

She ignores me again, and blocks her thoughts off. I'm not even paying enough attention to know what she's translating this time.

I hiss again as her grip tightens once more on my forearm. "Alice."

We get outside and then she lets go of me. I reflexively rub my forearm.

"You wanted this Edward. You wanted her to get married and be 'human'. It didn't occur to you at the time that you couldn't live without her. It didn't occur to you what might happen to her. You _wanted _this Edward. So, don't you give me a load of fucking crap, telling me that you have to leave, because you _don't._

"It's what you wanted. You wanted her to get married and have children, so -"

"Whoa," I blink rapidly for a few seconds. "She has a kid?"

"No," Alice breaks eye contact with me.

Something occurs to me...the buzzing noise that went along with her heartbeat... It wasn't a buzzing noise at all, it was _another _heartbeat...

I can't help my legs buckling underneath me as I slide down the wall outside. A moan escapes my lips.

"She's pregnant...?"

Alice knows it's a rhetorical question, since she doesn't reply. Her thoughts are blocked off to me again.

"Alice...did you know that she was going to be here?"

No reply.

"You did...didn't you?"

"Edward, it was one tiny little vision. I didn't know about her being married or the baby, I swear. All I saw was her, just a little bit, but I can't see her future, not while we're here, and I don't know why! Everything's just black..."

"You're not supposed to look for her. You know this," I whisper, and I run my hands roughly through my hair.

"I wasn't looking! Sometimes these things just appear, you know this Edward, so stop being so damn difficult!"

I know that Alice is right; I know that this is what I wanted all along. I wanted Bella to be able to have this normal life, and be able to marry somebody and have children with, and have a happy life and be _human_, like it's supposed to happen.

I'm a monster, something that shouldn't exist and that's exactly what I was preventing Bella from becoming, and what I'll continue to prevent from happening.

I stand up and run my hands roughly through my hair once more. I know that I can't keep running away from everything, I need to do this. If I can face her now, even after all this time, and even knowing that I still love her, I can face anything.

* * *

**A/N: So, we might not hear from Edward for a little while now. But I hope you liked seeing his side of things, just now. :) **

**Review? I'm wondering if I promise, sneak peeks of next chapter, I'll get more... (Haha!). Yeah, I don't mind. :) Reviews do make me really happy though! :D Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. **


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: I can't believe we're on Chapter Four already! I hope you're all enjoying it as much as I am! :) **

**Edward's POV seemed to go down quite well with you all, but he's not going to be showing us his side of things for a little while, at least that's not what's planned. **

**I know it seems like we've been stuck on Monday for _ages _but I promise we'll get out of that soon, and into the _really _good stuff! ;) **

**It's Review Reply day tomorrow, but I wanted to upload tonight. I've made a pledge to reply to any and all reviews that I receive tomorrow, so if you review this then you'll get a lovely little reply off of me! :D **

**Thanks to Laura (Big-Blue-Eyes18) for Beta'ing for me. :) She's amazing! Go and check out some of her stuff. Seriously. You won't regret doing it. :) **

**Anyway, I'll stop rambling now, and let you actually read the chapter. Does anybody even read what I put up here? Haha. **

**Happy Reading! :D **

* * *

Chapter Four: 

_Bella's point of view: _

I don't know how long I sat crying on my desk. It seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes.

My body was shaking from the sobs that were coming out of my mouth, and my hair was stuck to my face where tears had dried there. I was trying to catch my breath again, but it was becoming impossible.

I don't know where this sudden breach in my willpower had come from. Was it from having to look at his face? Is that what had changed everything?

I've spent the last _seven _years trying to forget everything about him, and move on with my new life. But looking at him for less than 30 seconds allowed all of those blocked memories, all of those dormant feelings to come flooding back to me.

All of these questions were still spinning through my head. Why now? Why here?

Did he know I was going to be here?

Did he –

I was cut off by the door creaking open. I was about to sit up and tell whoever it was to go away when I heard the sharp intake of breath, knowing who it was instantly.

I sat up, wiping some tears away from my face as I did so and faced Jacob standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Bella," He shut the door behind him and came to kneel beside me at the side of the desk.

"I-I'm sorry Jake," I wiped more tears away from my face, and tried to control my breathing. Sobs were still coming out of my mouth as I was trying to do this. "I tried, I really did try, and I couldn't and I'm sorry, I-"

"Sssh," His tone was soft, but I could see the underlying pain in his eyes. He hadn't seen me like this in so long, and I know he still remembered. _I_ still remembered. "It's okay. You gotta understand this though, Bells. It'll be okay. I promise."

The conviction is his voice made me pay sudden attention. I trusted Jacob with my life; he'd been trusted with it so many times before, but now, I...didn't want him to get involved. This seemed like my battle to fight, not his.

It had been my battle all along.

"How do you know that though, Jake?"

He frowned and then looked my straight into the eyes. "Because I just do. You're different now, you've grown-up. You can do this, you've said so already. So why are you letting it get to you?"

"It's so hard, Jacob. I can't do this, and I don't know why they're here. I just..." I let out a sigh before continuing. A few tears were still falling down my face. "I took one look at him, and my willpower just crushed. I was suddenly that 17 year-old again and so many emotions came flooding back and I had to get away, from them, just had to." I blink hard and a few more tears drop onto the desk.

"I don't know if I can do this, Jacob. So much of me just wants to run away, but then there's this part of me that knows that if I do, then I won't be solving anything. I'll just be making it worse." I run a hand through my hair, tugging on the ends.

Jacob lets out a sigh and then sits up on his knees, so that he's at face level with me. "Bells, you got through the last 7 years, and look at everything that you've got now," He lightly presses one hand against my stomach, and I look down at the rings on my left hand. "If you can do that, then you can do this. I _know _you, Bells. I know you a lot better than you think I do."

I can't help but fling my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. I need the comfort right now, and it's not as if I have a class full of students or anything.

"Thank you, Jacob. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes," I chuckle quietly against his chest.

He wraps his arm carefully around my waist and hugs me back. He kisses my hair lightly. Jacob and I have been through so much together, all of this is just natural for us now. He's so much more than just my best friend; he's family.

"You're welcome, Bella. I'm always here," He hugs me tightly once more and then pulls away slowly. "I have to get to class. You've got about 5 minutes before your freshmen get here."

"Somehow, I'd forgotten about that. Thanks for reminding me,"

Jacob grins and then stands up and walks towards the door. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course."

He opens the door but then turns round again. "You'll be okay, Bells."

"I've got all day to prepare for it. I'll be fine." I force myself to smile at him. Jacob frowns quickly, but then smiles and walks out of the classroom, closing the door behind him.

I run my hand through my hair again, and quickly wipe my face to get rid of any excess tears. I sit at my desk for about another minute, trying to get my breathing under control.

I gather some stuff up that I need for this first lesson, and lay it out on the desk.

The door opens again and a few students from my first class start piling into the room.

Jacob's right. I'll be okay. I _have _to be okay.

xoxoxo

It was hard to concentrate on everything, knowing what I was working up towards doing.

I need to do this. If I can get through this lesson, then I can do just about anything.

It's for one hour a day, it can't be that bad, can it?

The bell goes off signalling the end of 5th period and the start of 6th, and I stack up the papers I'd spent my whole free hour trying to mark. I think I'd gotten one done, but I don't even remembering reading it. I guess my mind is more preoccupied than I'd first thought.

I take once last deep breath and stand up to go and write some stuff on the whiteboard.

I hear the door click open and I turn around swiftly, just to see some of my other students walk in through the door.

"Hi, Miss,"

"Hey," I answer back politely.

I turn back to the whiteboard and finish writing the objective for the lesson. A wave of nausea hits me again whilst I'm doing this, and I have to stable myself.

More students have arrived and they are talking with one another. I'm trying not to listen to any of their conversations, although most of them are about the upcoming weekend.

"Guys, you've just had a weekend. How can you possibly be talking about the next one?" I turn around half way through my sentence and walk around to the front of the desk and perch on the end of it.

"_Because," _Laura, one of my students starts to ramble off about something. "Yeah, I don't really know why..."

"You're such an idiot!"

"Hey!"

I laugh quietly to myself at their slight argument, but then hear the door click open again.

Most of the talking in the classroom stops when they walk in through the door. The only people still talking are a few of the boys at the back of the classroom.

I don't realise that I'm even holding my breath until I have to let it out.

Alice breezes into the classroom, like nothing is going on and drops a piece of paper onto my desk. She smiles warmly at me and then goes to the free desk near the back of the classroom. She glares at Edward from the desk, since he's still standing in the doorway and only then does he start walking into the classroom.

He walks slower than Alice did, as if he's scared of something, or as if he's testing his control. He places the same piece of paper that Alice did on the desk and then goes to walk down the aisle of the classroom. He looks at me, and the force of his eyes makes me suck in another breath.

It only occurs to me that they haven't introduced themselves until they are both sitting at their desks. The rest of the room is completely silent, and the silence is more than I can manage.

"Right, class," I try and smile at them. "Shall we get started?"

I don't look at either of them the whole lesson, and it only occurs to me that I have to slips of paper to sign right before the bell goes.

It's the longest hour of my life, and I know that the sigh I let out at the end is one of relief and not one of sadness.

"See you guys tomorrow," I go back round to the back of my desk and start packing stuff away.

I'm trying to think of excuses I can make, in case either of them wants to talk to me.

The only one that sticks in my mind is that I have a doctor's appointment, and that one won't sit very well. I don't want either of them to know about my pregnancy.

I look up again to see them both walking back down the aisle of the classroom. Alice smile again on her way out, but Edward doesn't make eye contact with me.

The door clicks shut behind them and I sink into the chair that I was standing in front of.

I run a hand through my hair and feel a tear fall down my cheek.

I don't make any move to wipe it away. I can feel myself falling apart at the seams after everything that has happened today.

I just want to go home.

Matt won't be there when I get home so I have a good hour to just sit and let the emotions that I've been holding in today just flow out of me.

I abruptly stand up from the chair I was sitting in and grab my bag. All of my courage that I'd spent the day building up has left me almost as soon as it got there.

I _have _to get out of here.

I pull the door open, with a little bit more force than is necessary, and stalk off down the corridor.

"Bella!"

I stop walking and wait for Jacob to catch up with me.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Oh, I wonder why Jacob! God, you are such an idiot sometimes!" The words come out of my mouth harsher than I'd planned, but for some reason I don't regret what I've said. I just want to go home.

"Was it that bad?"

"No. It was wonderful!" The sarcasm drips off my voice. "I'm sorry Jake, but I _have _to go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will you?" He frowns.

I don't even bother answering him; I just start walking back down the hallway.

I keep my eyes ahead of me as I walk, and on my car as it gets into view. I frown when I get a feeling that I'm being watched, but I don't turn around to see who it is.

I clamber into my car, throwing my bag onto the back seat and start the engine.

Again, I use a little bit more force than is necessary when pulling out of the lot, but I don't think about it.

I'm determined to keep myself together whilst I drive home. Falling about now will only make things harder than they need to be. Not that I can really understand why it feels as if I'm falling apart at the seams. I thought I'd gotten over all of this and I can't understand why I suddenly feel this way again.

I've not felt like this in so long, not like I'm about to crack underneath all the pressure of everything. The feeling is strange to me because I haven't felt it in so long.

I _was _over everything. I'd moved on from him. I'd done exactly what he'd wanted me to do, I'd moved on, and started getting my life back on track. I'm _human_.

But there's one thing that I can't seem to get rid of. He'd promised it would be like he'd never existed. So, why is he back now? Isn't this breaking his promise?

I shake my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I don't want to go back down this road - I refuse to go back down here.

I pull into the driveway back at home, only to notice that Matt's car is sitting there. I turn the engine off and climb out of the car, leaning up against the side of it for a few seconds. I sigh and then walk up the path to the front of the house.

I find myself opening the front door slowly, as if I'm hoping Matt isn't going to hear me. I scoff at myself and then call out to let him know I'm home.

"Matty?" I close the door behind me as I call out, walking slowly down the hallway.

Matt comes out of the kitchen, grinning widely at me. He doesn't say anything, but envelops me in his arms. I sigh as I rest my head on his chest.

"I missed you," I whisper.

"You saw me a few hours ago, Bella," He kisses the top of my head. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," My voice cracks. "N-nothing."

Matt pulls back and looks at me closely. His hand reaches forward and hooks a piece of my hair behind my ear, and then he leans forward and presses his lips softly against my forehead.

"I just saw someone that I'd rather not have seen today...that's all," I whisper the words.

What else am I supposed to say to him? Matt is my husband and he knows about Edward, how he was my first love and how hurt I was when he left. I was still very much broken when Matt first met me. But what can I say? Oh, by the way, remember my ex-boyfriend who completely tore me apart when I was 18? Well, yeah, he's actually a vampire who's stuck in the body of a 17 year old, and he turned up in my class at school today.

"You saw _him, _didn't you?" The bitterness in his voice is evident. His eyes lock with mine, and the emotion is clearly showing through them as well.

I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. I sigh deeply and then nod.

Matt looks away briefly, and then back at me, something like pain flashes through his eyes but it's gone again before I can really look. He looks back at me, his expression softer than before.

I lean forward again and tuck my head underneath his chin. Matt stiffens briefly, but his arms wrap round me again.

Neither of us says anything for a small amount of time. I don't really know what I can say.

"I love you, Matt."

He sighs deeply and his hold tightens on me. He replies in a whisper, "I love you too, Bella."

I know that Matt loves me, but his words are cold. I can't help but feel he's upset as he automatically rubs his hand up and down my back. There is nothing familiar or comforting about the way he does it. It's as if he has to, not because he wants to. It's all confirmed when he sighs impatiently.

He kisses the top of my head and then pulls away. "I have to finish dinner," He states the words in a cold and unemotional way.

He walks back down the hallway and disappears into the kitchen, leaving me standing alone in the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know that my cliffhanger is a little bit harsh, but forgive me? *Smiles sweetly* I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! :D **

**I've already said thanks to Laura for being wonderful, but I also just want to thank Amy (CaptureTheDream), and Shantelle (IvyandLime) for just being generally awesome. :) Thanks too all of my other Twitter/FF friends as well. You're all amazing! :D **

**So, leave me some love? :) I promise I will reply to your review, and you might even get a sneaky peek at Chapter Five... :) Hmm. I'm feeling that we need to name the review button...it's something that I've always done with my other stories... So, if you've got any good 'Review Button' name suggestions, leave that in your review. (Seriously, I swear I'm normal...) **

**I love hearing everybody thoughts. :) Please leave a review, they really do make me smile! :) **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. Obviously. I don't own 'The Driveway' either, that song belongs to Miley Cyrus and whoever her recording company is. :) _


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Woah. (Is that the right way to spell it? I never know!) Sorry for the wait, well, it's not been _that _long, but since I left you all on a cliffhanger last time, it seems like it was a long time ago. **

**I have had _so _much trouble with Chapter Six, and I really wanted to get that done before I upload this one. So, sorry. I'm trying to get ahead with my writing, so far it's working. :) I'm making sure about that. **

**Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews last chapter. :) I replied to some of them on the 30th, sorry that I didn't reply to the others. :( I'm awful. Sorry. I hope (the ones that got it, liked the preview. ;) **

**This chapter is some-what pivotal to the story. This chapter is _all _about Matthew/Matt (Whatever you wanna call him.) & Bella. It's important to see interaction between the two of them. Plus, you know, I'm a little bit in love with Matt. He's just lovely. ;) **

**I'm going to stop rambling now, and let you read the chapter, :) There'll be some more banter at the bottom. Happy Reading! :D **

**_Oh, yeah. There's a little bit of language, just to warn you. _**

* * *

_Previously: _

_He walks back down the hallway and disappears into the kitchen, leaving me standing alone in the hallway._

_

* * *

_

I'm not standing in the hallway long before I follow him into the kitchen. He's standing with his back to me at the sink, filling a glass up with water.

"What's the matter with you?" I ask in a demanding tone.

Matt ignores me whilst he finishes filling up the glass, and then he places it on the counter beside him.

I fold my arms as I wait for him to answer, but he still hasn't turned around. "Matthew?"

Matt turns round with his arms folded. "Nothing," He replies in the same cold tone as before, almost like he doesn't really want to talk to me.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'? Of course there's something wrong. I can tell,"

He walks up to the refrigerator and opens the door; ignoring me once again. I walk up to it and slam the door shut.

"Stop it! Just stop this!" My voice breaks through at least two octaves, as I scream at him. "Talk to me, Matt. _Please_." My voice gets pleading as I finish what I'm saying.

I run a hand through my hair as I get frustrated with him not talking to me. "I've had the worst day, and you're really not helping to make it better, you know,"

Something inside Matt snaps in that moment and I suddenly regret my words.

"You've had a bad day? Really, Bella? Is that what you'd call this? Or wouldn't you call it a good day? Because from my side of things, it seems as though you're almost _pleased _that you saw him," His voice gets almost mocking while he talks.

So that's what this is all about. But how can he actually think I was pleased to see him?

I can feel the blood drain from my face, but I'm tired of being feeble. "What?! _Pleased _to see him? Is that what you think? That was I _pleased _to see him? Do you honestly think that, or are you just _that _stupid?!"

"What am I supposed to believe Bella? Huh?" He walks closer to me, his facial expression changes from one of disbelief to absolute anger.

We've never fought like this, not _ever_.

"You're supposed to believe _me!_" I fling my arms in frustration and walk closer towards him, but not close enough so I'm standing right in front of him.

"I _do _believe you Bella, I really do. But I don't want this to happen again! Do you know what you looked like when you came through the door? We worked against this four years ago, and look where we are now, _don't_ make it come back to us again, Isabella. Don't."

"It's not going to! Don't you see that?!" My voice continues to get louder and more high-pitched as I talk.

"How do you know that?" Matt's voice is just as angry as my own.

"Because it _won't!_ I won't let it get that far, Matt. Do you have such little faith in me that you think I'm either going to become a pathetic heap on the floor, or that I'm going to run off into his arms?"

Matt sets his jaw but doesn't say anything.

"I'm _not _going to let this get to me. I'm _not_. So fucking well start believing it!"

"I've already said that I believe you," His voice has lowered, but he's still using a cold and unemotional tone with me.

This fight is far from over.

"You don't though," I've lowered my own voice; the anger has suddenly disappeared from my system. All that's left now is a feeling of pure sadness and abandonment. A feeling I haven't felt in so long and now I'm feeling it from my own husband.

"Can you see why?" He snarls the words at me, and my anger flares up once again. The emotion overrides everything else I was just feeling.

"No. Actually, I can't. You're right, we worked at this, and it went away. It's _not _coming back. Do you honestly think that after everything I went through I'm just going to run straight back to him?" A sarcastic laugh bubbles its way up through my mouth. "You're being absurd,"

"Fuck, Bella, why can't you see?!" He runs a hand through his hair roughly. "Maybe if I knew that every part of you was mine, I wouldn't believe it. But it _isn't_, is it? There's still that part of you that belongs to him, even after all this time!"

Tears well up in my eyes as what he just said sinks in. My breathing hitches in my throat, and I try my best not to just break down on the floor and sob.

"I love _you," _I have to say the words; even though I know it's not all true. I do love him, I really truly do. But he's right; I don't love him as much as I should.

"I know you do, baby."

"You knew it was like this when we got together," My words come out in a whisper, I'm defeated.

Matt sighs deeply, and then walks around me to the door of the kitchen. He takes a fleeting look back at me, with pain flashing through his eyes. "I never thought it would always been this way." He turns around and walks back down the hallway.

The last thing I hear is the door slamming shut before I sink down onto the floor and let the sobs overtake me.

Tears begin to run down my face, and the sobs rack harshly through my body.

I just can't understand why it has to be this way. I don't understand why Matt is taking this so harshly, why it's all making me feel this way.

Why did _he_ have to come back now? Just as I was really starting to get everything about me and about my life back on track, just as I was about to _really _start living.

Something occurs to me whilst I'm sat in the middle of our kitchen sobbing my heart out. Maybe he didn't know I was going to be here. What if it's all just as much as a surprise to him as it all is to me?

I almost laugh at the prospect of that. Why do I care? I'm sat here wallowing about everything that _he _has caused by coming back, so why am I worrying about him?

I _don't _care. He means _nothing_ to me now. He's just a distant memory.

A loud sob comes out of my mouth causing my body to shake as I realise that he isn't just a distant memory. He's never been a distant memory. He never will be a distant memory.

I _love _Matt, I really truly do. I wouldn't be with him I didn't. We wouldn't be having a baby if I didn't.

I know that he loves me back, that he loves me more than life itself. We have so much together, and I'm not lying when I say that being with him has been some of the best times of my life.

Everything that he said during our fight is true though. I've never been able to give everything to him. He's never had all of my heart; he still doesn't have it all. Because some of it still belongs to..._Edward_.

I don't know why I can't just give everything to Matt. It's what I want to do; I want to be able to be completely happy with him, to spend the rest of my life with him. I _love _him, but I can't even say that I love him with all my heart, because I don't. It's like I'm almost incapable of it.

Am I just holding out for something? Is that what this is all about? Have I just been holding out all of this time...?

I continue to sob as I think through all of this in my head. I spread my fingers out over my abdomen as I sit there, almost like I'm cradling the life that's growing inside of me, trying to protect it from everything that's happening.

I was determined this morning that I wasn't going to let everything get to me; I wasn't going to let this affect me, and yet here I sit, tears pouring down my face, sobs wracking my body as I let the fact that he has come back affect me.

I've had a real fight with my husband for the _first time_, because _he's_ back. My husband has stormed out of the house, because _he's_ back.

The sobs slow down and the tears stop running down my face after a while. I wipe my face of tears.

As I stand up from the floor, clutching the counter as I do so, I finalise the decision that I made to myself this morning. But it's no longer a decision, it's a promise; a promise not only to myself but to Matt and to our unborn child.

I will _never _let this get to me. I don't need him in my life, and I won't let him drive any kind of wedge between us. He's _not _going to get what he wants. He's _not _going to change me.

I will never go back to how I used to be. I won't do that to Matt again, and most importantly I won't do it to myself.

xoxox

The late afternoon and evening blurred into themselves, and Matt didn't come back. I was so tired after my crying spell that I went to bed earlier than I normally would have done, hoping that I'd hear when Matt got back; I didn't.

The radio wakes me up at the normal time on Tuesday, and for the first time in four years I wake up alone and without feeling the heat of Matt's body pressed up against my own.

The realisation makes me nauseous.

Did he even come home? I don't remember waking up, and I don't remember hearing him when he came in.

But he has to have come home, he just has to.

I fling the covers back and almost leap out of bed. I pull the bedroom door open and sigh in relief when I hear noise coming from downstairs.

He's _here. _

Even though I know he's here, I walk slowly down the stairs, because we had the fight of the decade last night.

Even though I'm no longer mad at him and I just want to make up, there's nothing to say that he's still not mad at me.

I walk into the kitchen to see him sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

I almost sigh in relief again, knowing that he really is _here_.

Matt must have heard me arrive because he looks up from the newspaper and smiles weakly at me.

"Hi," I whisper, walking towards him at the table and sitting in the seat next to him. "When did you come back?"

"Last night, you didn't think I would be gone all night, did you? You were sound asleep when I got in; I didn't want to wake you,"

"Okay," I sigh. "This is ridiculous, Matt,"

"What is?"

"This," I wave my hand around to illustrate my point. "Can't you see what's happening? He's putting a wedge between us, a wedge I don't want to be created. Please don't let it happen, baby. I love you too much to lose you,"

Matt sighs but leans forward to put a stray piece of hair behind my ear. He trails his index finger along my cheek. "I was right though,"

He doesn't have to tell me anymore, I know what he means. "I know. I'm sorry,"

Matt opens his arms and I move across from the chair I'm sitting in to his lap. His arms embrace me and I snuggle into him. "I'm sorry too, baby. I didn't mean to get jealous...I just," He sighs. "I don't want you to get hurt,"

I pull back and look at him. Pain is evident in his eyes. I place my palm against his cheek and he leans into my touch. "I know. But I'm not going to get hurt. I've told you, I'm not going to let this affect me. Affect _us. _We'll be okay. I swear to you," I take my hand away from his face and place it back into my lap, but Matt takes my hand and links his fingers with mine, placing our linked hands against my abdomen.

"When will it start kicking?" He grins down at me and then kisses the top of my head.

"_She _will start kicking in about 4 or 5 weeks. Not yet,"

"How do you know it's a she?"

"Mothers instinct?"

Matt chuckles and then makes our linked hands move up and down my small but starting to get prominent bump.

"As long as it's healthy, I don't really mind. But I still think it's a he,"

I laugh quietly and then lean up to kiss his jaw. He moves his head down and captures my lips with his own. It's a small and gentle kiss.

He pulls away and then kisses my forehead. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too,"

It was Matt's possessive glare over my stomach that made me sure how much he loved me, loved us. But could it have been the baby that had made him see sense? In his eyes, I saw the answer; Matt had something that Edward didn't; a baby with me. No matter what happened between us, Matt could never erase the past. He shared me with Edward. But he'd never share this baby. This baby was a part of me and him, a sign of our love together; it was something that would always be ours, something that Edward would never be able to do anything about.

* * *

**A/N: Aww! See, it was all okay in the end, look. Well, for now anyway. *Evil Laugh* Anyway, I hope you liked it! Like I said before, we really will get into the good stuff soon, I promise. **

**Btw, when Bella says **_'He's not going to change me'_** She doesn't mean, change her, as in change her into a vampire, she means like, her side. Does that make sense? It made sense to leave it there, but I know it's a little confusing. **

**Thanks to Laura (Big-Blue-Eyes18) for Beta'ing, she's awesome. **

**Also, sorry for the overuse of the word 'Baby' there's just something about that word, and when it's said in an American accent... I know I overuse 'I love you' as well, I'm a sucker for that phrase. In any context. **

**Right, yeah. Thanks for reading! :) Sorry for bantering on again down here! Review, please? You might get a preview of next chapter if you do... Also, the review button, is not a button anymore, which I am sad about, but it still needs a name. I'm still up for suggestions! We'll name him/her next time. :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga, or any of it's characters. They belong to their retrospective owners, I'm claiming no money off of this, I'm just playing havoc with the characters. _


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! We managed to get above 50, after only 5 chapters! Oh, I'm so pleased! Thanks everybody :) **

**I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, last chapter seemed to go down pretty well, although not many of you are liking Matt that much... he hasn't done anything wrong, guys. Give the guy a break! **

**Eh, I'm not that pleased with this chapter, I had _awful _writer's block, so this kinda got written because I didn't know what else to do. I don't like it that much, so sorry if you think it's crap. **

**We've got this one, and then chapter eight, and then there's a time skip, so we'll be getting into the _really _good stuff after the next couple of chapters. **

**Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, Happy Reading! :D **

* * *

The two of us sit there, just basking in the others presence for god knows how long. I think that I was falling back to sleep, but when Matt hooks another piece of hair behind my ear; I'm brought back to the present day.

"I have to go to work," Matt whispers.

"Well, I do too. But I'd much rather just stay with you all day,"

He leans forward and kisses me softly. "That would be lovely, but then the bills won't get paid."

"You always have to be so technical about everything, don't you?"

"Isn't that why you love me?"

"What because of your technicality?" I grin at him. "Yes, I love you because of your technicality, not for any other reasons,"

"I knew it," He winks at me.

A laugh bubbles up through my throat and I slide off his lap.

Matt stands up and then catches me by surprise by lacing his arms around my waist. "I have to go. I might be back late tonight," He sweeps some of the hair away from my shoulder and kisses the bare skin there.

My mind suddenly gets jumbled. "Hmm, okay,"

Matt drops his arms from my waist and I spin around to kiss him. "I'll see you tonight then,"

He kisses me again softly. "I love you,"

"I know. Now go, otherwise we're both going to be late,"

He kisses me chastely once more. "I'm going." He walks out of the kitchen.

I don't move until I hear the front door close. I walk back to the counter and flip the kettle on and then walk back upstairs.

I rifle through the wardrobe and find something suitable to wear for the day and then change quickly. I don't have time to shower this morning. I was sitting downstairs with Matt too long, and haven't got the time to get myself ready properly.

Yesterday was not a good day. We've never had a fight like yesterday, and the worst thing is it's all because of something utterly absurd.

Well, that's what I'm trying to tell myself anyway.

I walk into the bathroom that's adjacent to our bedroom and quickly clean my teeth. Something in my head vaguely reminds me that I have to brush my hair as well; otherwise I'd have forgotten to do that too.

I slip some shoes on my feet and then gallop my way down the stairs, surprisingly not falling over. Other my co-ordination has got a lot better over the years and I just haven't noticed, or being pregnant is making it better.

I pick my bag up for work from the bottom of the stairs and then waltz into the kitchen and grab an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table.

A fleeting look at the clock on the wall lets me know that I don't even have time to get a drink.

I grip the apple between my teeth and then swipe my car keys off the counter before walking back out of the kitchen and out of the front door.

I don't realise it's raining until I'm outside.

"Crap," I walk quickly to my car and then struggle to open the door in my haste to get out of the rain.

I eventually get into the car, having got sprinkled with rain a little bit more than I prefer.

I put the car into reserve, and pull out of the driveway just as the rain starts falling out of the sky harder than it was a few minutes ago.

"Great,"

xoxox

The rain is pelting down once I get to school, and the kids that have started to arrive are running from their cars to the main entrance of the school.

I park the car and grab my bag from the seat beside me.

I had the chance to go and live in New York, but _no _I had to stay in rainy Washington.

I'm _such _an idiot.

I open the car door and get out quickly. I manage not to get to wet on my way into the school, and I sign in at the reception before walking to my classroom.

I really need to start bringing an umbrella to work.

"Hi Bells,"

I gasp and then whirl round as I hear Jake's voice. "Oh, hi Jake,"

"You came back then,"

"Did you really think I was going to stay away?"

Jake frowns and then shakes his head. "I don't know what to think anymore, Bella."

"Neither do I Jacob." I look up at him and smile weakly. "I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

He only nods before walking away.

I shake my head and then carry on walking to my classroom. It seems like the only save haven I've got at the moment.

I open the door and then turn around to close it behind me.

"Hi, Bella," A musical voice speaks from behind me. I recognise it instantly, but I don't turn around. So much for this being a safe haven.

I close my eyes, sigh deeply and then turn around. "Hello, Alice,"

She cocks her head to the side briefly, but then smiles warmly at me, and then walks a couple of steps closer to me, her hair bouncing as she does.

I stay standing up against the door. "What do you want, Alice?" My voice is harsher than I intend and Alice flinches at my tone.

"I want to talk to you," She whispers.

"Why?"

"Please Bella," She walks closer to me still. I don't have anywhere else to go. "You just have to listen, please,"

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you," again; my voice comes out harsher than intended.

"Please, Bella."

"Just go," I move away from the door so she can get to it, but she doesn't move. "Get. Out."

Alice steps closer to me again, worry is etched across her perfect features. "Bella -"

"No, Alice. Don't you _dare _talk to me like that. I am _not _that person anymore! Because you _left, _you left just like _he _did! I lost _everything _that day, Alice. _Everything,_" My voice starts to get hysterical. "I lost _him_, the _one _person who meant the world to me, and I lost my sister _and _my best friend. All in the same damn day!" Tears well up in my eyes, but I'm determined not to cry. I won't show her how weak I am. "But do you even realise what the worst thing was? It was that you didn't even say goodbye. So don't you tell me that I have to listen to you, because it's the last thing you've earned."

She stares at me for a few seconds, she obviously hadn't been expecting my reaction. She takes a deep breath and then starts to talk. "I wasn't _allowed _to say goodbye to you, Bella! He made his decision and then we all had to leave. I swear to you, I wanted to say goodbye, Bella. But I just _couldn't_." She'd stepped closer to me as she spoke, close enough that she was almost standing right in front of me. "He said that a -"

"Clean break," The words come out so quiet, I almost don't hear myself say them, "would be best." I remember the words clear as day; the words that I have replayed over and over in my mind so many times, and to relive them again, now almost breaks me.

"Yes." Alice looks up at me again, and is quiet for what seems like a very long time. "Please just listen to me, Bella."

I shake my head slightly and then tug my hand roughly through my hair. "I can't, Alice. I just _can't _do this. Not now. Not after so long,"

"I just want you to talk to him, Bella."

My vision zones back in on Alice, and I stand there for at least a minute, gaping at her like a fish and letting her words sink in. "You want me to _talk _to him?! Are you completely crazy? Do you not hear anything I just said?!" My voice starts to get hysterical again; I have to calm myself down. "Why? Why should I talk to him?"

"Because you owe it to yourself, that's why." She smiles weakly at me.

"Is he here today?"

"No." Alice looks away briefly and then back at me. "He didn't want to come. I only came here to talk to you. He's being a coward. Just say you'll think about it, Bella, please?"

But _can _I? Can I really do what Alice wants me to do? Isn't this going against everything I've been trying to tell myself over the past 24 hours?

I tug my hand through my hair again and sigh deeply. "Fine,"

Alice doesn't do what I expect her to. She just smiles weakly at me again. "Thank you, Bella."

"I'm not doing this for you, or for him."

She smiles briefly again, and then ducks out of the classroom just as the bell rings for first period.

I close my eyes and one lone tear falls down my cheek. I don't bother to move my hand to wipe it away, because it won't change anything. My life is falling apart right in front of my eyes, and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

I'd promised Alice I'd think about it so she would leave me alone and let me be. What I didn't expect was me to keep my promise subconsciously. Every thought that crosses my mind is tinted with what Alice has said, toying with the idea that I can talk to Edward after all these years. I can tell him how much I was hurting, how much he'd hurt me before, but now I'd moved on. Maybe I can get some satisfaction from tormenting Edward with my pain. He may not love me anymore, maybe he never did; that's what he said, but I still like to think that he wouldn't want me in pain. Maybe he'd feel remorse if he knew. Alice was right, he is a coward. But no more than I am.

Every time I think of talking to Edward, I think of Matt too. They come hand in hand, Edward and Matt. With Matt, I think of how much I'm moved on, how much has changed. Just the thought of Edward makes me feel as if I am betraying Matt. The torment is infuriating, and I need my release. Even if the world around is falling apart, I need to keep myself whole. Not only for me, but for the baby inside of me.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) **

**The review button, isn't even a button anymore, but I've got a good name for him. The review button is now called Fernando. Right, so click on Fernando and leave him so love. :) It's his first chapter, so be nice to him. He's new. **

**Thanks to Laura for Beta'ing. She's awesome, I don't know what I'd do without her sometimes. **

**So, yeah, leave me and Fernando a bit of love. You might even get a preview of Chapter Seven...which I can tell you now, is a _lot _better than this chapter... ;) **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, and I never will. I'm just using the characters in my own little way. ;) So, please don't sue me. Thanks. _


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: I know it's not been that long. I think I need to allocate a day to update... but then that seems really mean to you guys! Anyway, thank you _so _much for the reviews last chapter! :D And I hope you all enjoyed your previews of this chapter. ;) **

**So, I'm guessing you all guessed as to who's POV this is in. If you didn't then, well, you'll find out now. ;) **

**After this chapter, I'm two chapters ahead, and I hope to get a little bit more ahead as well, so updates should be coming at you pretty fast! :) **

**Thanks to Laura for Beta'ing, she's amazing, :) **

**Anyway, Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

_Chapter Seven:_

_Edward's point of view:_

"Alice, why are you making me do this?"

_For your own good_

"For _my _own good or for _your _own good?"

_For _your _own good. Now will you just co-operate with me, and stop being an idiot. _

"Well, let go of me then!" I try to yank my wrist away from her grip but, for a small person, she is oddly strong.

Alice continues to pull me down the corridor, with her almost walking at a non-human pace. For some reason unbeknownst to me, we are at school incredibly early, so there are few students and staff wandering around the corridors.

We suddenly come to a halt outside room 108; Bella's classroom. Even through the closed door, I can smell the scent that's lingering in the classroom; her strawberry and freesia aroma overrides the other human smells in the classroom. A small amount of venom pools in my mouth.

"Why are we here, Alice?" I try to pull my wrist away from her grip, and succeed this time. Alice takes a protective stance in front of me.

"Because," she folds her arms, "you are going to go in there, and talk to her."

I raise an eyebrow to her comment. Does she actually think this is going to happen?

"You think I'm going to do what?"

"Do you want me to enunciate it for you, or scream it to you through my thoughts? You are going to walk into that classroom and," She grits her teeth, speaking through them. "Talk. To. Bella. Okay?"

"I will do no such thing,"

"I've already seen that you're going to do it, Edward, so don't try and get out of it. It won't work."

"So what do you want me to do? You want me to just go in there, and talk to her as if nothing's happened? She won't listen to me, Alice; you damn well know that, as much as I do,"

I go to walk away from Alice, to go back to my car and go home and pretend like I was never here.

_No. I talked to her. _

Alice's thoughts make me stop walking, although I've only gotten about two steps away from her. I turn back on my heel to stare at Alice.

"You did _what_?"

_Oh please, Edward. I talked to her; I didn't have her as a mid-afternoon snack. _

I snarl quietly at her.

_She _wants _to talk to you, Edward, really. Well, maybe not, but it's for the best, isn't it? _

"How is this, in any way, 'for the best', Alice?" I throw my arms up in frustration. "It's not going to do any good, is it? Did you really think it _was _going to do some good? Do you seriously think that she's just going to leap back into my arms?"

Alice's face reveals no emotion, and her thoughts are blocked off from me.

"Please don't make me do this Alice, please. I can't handle this,"

Alice cocks her head to the side slightly, and then raises an eyebrow. "No. You want me to say 'Oh okay then, don't worry. It'll all be okay', don't you? It's _exactly_ what you want. You are going to go in there, and you are going to have a civilised conversation with her, because she owes it to herself, and you owe it to yourself."

"Is it going to work?"

"Do you mean will she listen to anything you say?"

I nod my head slowly.

"No, she won't. But mainly because she doesn't want to feel anything for you again; she feels as if she's in a place where she's over you now, and she doesn't want those feeling reverted. She still thinks that you don't love her, she thinks you never loved her, if you remember."

I snarl at her again, "I don't need you to remind me, Alice. I know,"

"Just don't say anything that you'll regret," She closes the distance between us and wraps her arms around me; well, as far as she can reach. "You'll be fine, trust me."

I sigh deeply, and Alice pulls back to smile warmly at me.

I run a hand through my hair roughly and then frown at her. "When will she be here?"

"Her car just arrived so give her about 3 minutes,"

"You do realise that after this, I'm dropping out of this school and never coming back, don't you?"

She frowns at me, "Yes. I saw _that _as well."

"Good," I walk past her again and stand in front of the door, peering in the door through the window in the front of it.

"You'll be okay, Edward, I promise."

"I just don't trust myself, Alice,"

_With what? _

"Doesn't matter," I put my hand on the handle and push the door open, walking in through the door and letting it close behind me.

I can't help taking a breath through my nose as I walk in, letting the scent envelop me. It's better than my memory allowed.

I move away from the door, and listen intently for her heartbeat coming down the corridor.

I can hear the beating a small distance away and can hear it advancing on the classroom.

Alice never told me if she was expecting me to be here today. Maybe I should just get out of here and pretend I was never here.

_Don't even think about it, Edward!_

I almost laugh as Alice's thought enters my head - of course she would see if I was planning on doing that.

I hear the click on the door handle and spin round on my heels to face her as Bella walks in the room. The scent hits me harder than it did when I walked in the classroom, enveloping my whole body and running through my bloodless veins.

Suddenly, I feel _home_, even though I'm anywhere but, and this is not a circumstance I want to be in with her.

I don't want to be in this situation where I'm talking to her about everything that went wrong; I want to be able to tell her the real reasons why I left, and that I lied. I just want to be able to take her in my arms and kiss her senseless.

But I know that I'm never going to be able to do that again.

Bella keeps her gaze on anything but me whilst she is sorting through things in the room, she knows I'm here; I'm a bit hard not to notice really.

I take a deep breath through my nose, and then hear the sound again; that distinct fluttering sound that goes along with her heartbeat. It's faster than her heartbeat, quite a lot faster, but it rings in my ears as clear as her heartbeat does, almost like I'd recognise it anywhere.

"Bella," It's the first time I've actually addressed her by her name since I saw her again. It rolls off my tongue in the most natural way. I was born to say her name, and I was born to say it in every way I possibly can.

She looks up from whatever she was doing and locks her gaze with mine. The oxygen I'd unnecessarily breathed in leaves my lungs in a rush as I look at her again.

She is absolutely breathtaking; it's the only word I can think of that does her any justice and even that word doesn't seem to fit.

Everything about her is just practically glowing, like she has this sort of aura surrounding her whole body. She looks physically pregnant now as well, but it could just be my eyesight that is able to detect it more than a normal humans eyes.

She blinks and then breaks her gaze away from me, fiddling with a piece of her hair. "Are you here for a reason?" Her voice is timid, and I don't miss the fact that she hasn't said my name.

"You know why I'm here, Bella," I keep my eyes on her when I speak and my gaze never falters. I don't _want _to stop looking at her; she's too beautiful for me _not_ to look at her. I've spent too long without being able to look at her, so I'm taking the opportunity to drink in every bit of her that I can.

The memories I have of Bella from before don't even equate to how she looks now.

"Why _are _you here?" The tone of her voice tells me that she is trying to be assertive, but that she's also trying to defend herself. I have no idea why she's trying to defend herself, but I guess she has good reason to want to.

"To talk to you,"

Her gaze flickers back to me and for a second anger flashes through her chocolate eyes. "Didn't you say everything you had to say, seven years ago?"

I flinch, not only from her words or from the tone in which she's saying them, but from the memories that come flooding back at me.

For one tiny second, I'm so very grateful that I cannot read her thoughts.

"Don't do this, Bella," My voice is verging on pleading with her.

"Don't do what? Be irrational? Because don't you think I have a _reason _to be irrational, or a _reason _to be want to be like this, hmm?" Her voice takes on a tone I've never heard from Bella before. I'm not sure it's a tone I like. It sounds bitter, I've never heard her speak in a bitter tone before.

I open my mouth to say something, but she carries on talking.

"I have a perfectly good reason to not want to even _look _at you, let alone _talk _to you! But apparently I 'owe this to myself'," she quotes Alice's earlier words. Her gaze flicks away from me and around the room a little bit, before landing back on me. "Why are you here now? Why are you back in the State?"

"We moved into the area again, we never knew you were going to be here," My voice is verging on a very quiet whisper, but I know that she's heard what I said.

"You didn't..." She shakes her head, "You just _left, _Edward," The way she says those words makes my frozen heart shatter. The raw way that they leave her lips, in that heart-rending tone, makes my heart, not only shatter, but shatter into a million pieces. I'm a monster, a monster that doesn't deserve to be alive.

I hurt the only woman I've ever loved beyond repair, and I can't even have her back, because she belongs to somebody else, and it's all my fault.

I have no words to say anymore.

"You just left; do you even know what it did? What it did to me?" She scoffs, "You probably don't even care anyway,"

I'm defeated. The way she's talking to me isn't the Bella I know; this isn't the Bella that I left behind. This is a grown-up Bella, the Bella that I'll never be able to get back.

"Has this given you some satisfaction, Bella?"

Her gaze zeroes in on me once more and her lips part as if she's about to speak, I don't give her a chance.

"I'm sorry that I broke my promise, and I'm sorry for everything that I did to you," My voice is monotone; there is no life or emotion behind it, or behind me anymore.

"Are you?" Her voice is also flat, but there is underlying anger in her tone.

I cock my head to the side slightly, as breathe in through my nose, letting her scent envelop me once last time.

"Yes, I am sorry, Bella," I take one last fleeting look at her and walk out of the classroom, leaving her behind, once and for all.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww! So, I hope you liked that, and the little bit of Edward/Bella interaction we got there. :) There won't be any of that for a while now, so savour it. ;) **

**Give Edward a break as well, please? He's going through a tough time at the moment. Bless his heart. **

**Anyway, leave me and Fernando some love. :) He very much enjoyed reading your reviews last time, especially from the people that addressed him! :D We would very much like to read your thoughts on the chapter! :) **

**Thanks for reading! :D **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, and I never will. I'm simply just messing around with the characters. The Twilight Saga is Stephenie's property, not mine. :) _


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Right, there's Chapter Eight for you all. :) We've gotten to a time skip now, but you'll figure that out for yourselves. :) Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D I'm so glad you are all enjoying this story as much as I am! **

**Edward's POV seemed to go down well with the ones that reviewed. He's having a bit of a hard time, bless him. We won't hear from him for a while now. The story is mostly focusing on Matt and Bella for the time being. As to how long this story will be, I don't actually know. At the moment, I'm thinking on longer than 30 chapters, but it could be more, it could be less. Who knows? **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Happy Reading! :D **

* * *

Chapter Eight:

_Bella's Point of View:_

It's been 5 weeks since that 'talk' with Edward; I haven't seen him, or Alice since. I don't know where they went and quite frankly I don't think I care. He should have never come back in the first place, I'm free to carry on with my life now, the way it should be. The way it should have _always _been.

Everything seems to be better now. Matt and I haven't fought again, and the subject hasn't been brought up again either. We're just trying to focus more on the better things in our life that are happening, rather than the things that happened in the past. If anything, everything that happened a few weeks ago has made us closer. It feels that way anyway.

We're cuddled up on the sofa, watching something on the TV. Well, Matt is watching something on the TV; I have no idea what it really is, I'm not paying attention to it.

I suddenly feel a nudge against the hand that's resting on my bump, and then I sit as still as anything, as I feel our baby move around inside of me; the strangest but most satisfying feelings are running through my body as I feel it move.

"Matt," I whisper, almost afraid that if I speak any louder, the baby will hear me and stop moving. I don't take my eyes off of my abdomen.

"Hmm?"

I take his hand and place it on the bump next to my hand, letting him feel the movements.

Looking up at him, I see the most breathtaking smile light up his face. This isn't the first time we've felt the baby move, but every time we have felt it, the best feelings come out of both of us.

"Oh, ouch," I wince as the baby kicks harder than before, "that was a hard one."

Matt moves his hand around the bump a little bit. "You're hurting your Mommy, little one."

Suddenly he slides off the sofa, and kneels on the floor at my feet, bunching my top up so that my rounded stomach is bare, and he kisses it tenderly. "I love you, both, so much," He kisses it again and then smiles looking up to meet my eyes.

I didn't realise I was crying until I can feel the tears falling down my cheeks, and a small sob comes out of my mouth.

Matt sits up more and then moves quickly to come and sit back on the sofa, pulling me tightly against him. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing," It's the honest truth.

"Then why are you crying?"

I pull back and look at him; he looks very worried. "Because that was the most adorable thing ever, and I'm just so happy,"

"Oh, Bella," He kisses me softly.

I wipe the tears away from my eyes and sit up a little bit more, but not enough so that the contact with Matt is broken. "You know, it's the 20 week scan tomorrow, and we haven't even talked about names yet,"

I feel Matt's lips flutter against my hair. "Does that mean we're finding out what it is?"

"We don't have to. I just thought it might be nice to know. Besides, I hate surprises,"

Matt chuckles. "I still think it's a boy,"

"Really? Well, we'll find out tomorrow, won't we?" I smile. "You are coming tomorrow, right?"

"Obviously, Bella. I wouldn't miss this for the world," He presses a kiss to my hair. "Do you have any names in mind then?"

"I have got a few in mind but you know we won't agree."

He tightens his hold on me and then reaches for the remote control and switches the TV off. "Is that because I think it's a boy, and you don't?"

"Exactly,"

"Hmm, okay," He's silent for a few moments, "How about we make a deal?"

I sit up a little bit and look at him suspiciously, "What sort of deal?"

He laughs quietly and squeezes my hand. "Don't look so worried, baby," He grins at me. "If it's a girl you choose the first name, and I choose the middle name, and if it's a boy I choose the first name, and you choose the middle name. How does that sound?"

A smile overtakes my face as I think through the proposition. "Alright, deal. But we both have to agree on the names that we choose,"

"Obviously, sweetheart,"

I sit there for a few moments contemplating the few names that I'd found that I like. "I like the name Sofia,"

Matt curls his nose up; it's a thing he does when he's displeased with something.

I laugh. "No, okay then. You go,"

"We're doing girl names are we?" He smiles at me again.

"Obviously, since that's what she is," I state it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hmm, alright. What about Jasmine?"

"Ew, no. Next," I grin at him.

"Maisie?"

I think over the name for a few moments and then nod my head. "I like that. Yeah, that's pretty. I don't think its first name material though..." I rub my other hand over the bump briefly. "I love the name Scarlett; it's the best one I've found so far."

"Hmm, I like that. Yeah, it's pretty,"

I smile, almost triumphantly, and then yawn hugely.

Another nudge against my hand lets me know that the baby is still awake. I splay my fingers out across the still uncovered skin, and lean my head against Matt.

"I love you," I barely hear Matt whisper the words before I gladly fall asleep against him.

xoxox

I wake up with a start the next morning, sitting up in bed so fast I give myself head rush. "Oh," I close my eyes and let the nauseous feeling pass.

"Bella?" I look down at Matt just as he mumbles my name. He opens his eyes sleepily, and then frowns at me. "What are you doing?" His voice is thick with sleep.

I slowly lie back down against the pillow and yawn. A sudden glance at the clock tells me that it's already 8.30.

Wait, _what?! _

I sit up sharply again and then swing my legs off the side of the bed.

"What are you doing _now_?" Matt's voice sounds impatient this time around.

"Getting up! It's 8.30!"

Why is _he _not up either? Did the alarm not even go off this morning?

"Baby, it's the scan today, isn't it? We've both got the day off,"

Oh, _oh._

"See, I knew that..." I look back at him just in time to see the smirk cross his features.

"Sure. Now are you coming back to bed, or not?"

"Hmm," I lie back down again and Matt's arms snake around me, bringing me closer to him. "We do need to get up though,"

He drops a kiss on my shoulder. "What time is the appointment?"

"Umm... 11. I think,"

He chuckles, and drops another kiss on my skin. "Alright," He hugs me close to him briefly and then drops his hold from around me.

I sit up, more slowly this time and then get up off the bed. I look down at myself and notice that my clothes are different to what I fell asleep in. "Did you change me?"

Turning around, I look at Matt, who has since sat up. "I wasn't going to let you sleep in jeans, was I?" He says the words as if I should have known.

"And I stayed asleep?"

He just smirks at me. "I'm going in the shower," I say, walking across the room to the bathroom and close the door behind me just as I hear Matt finally get out of bed.

I climb into the shower and stand there for a few moments just letting the water wash over me. I feel the baby nudge against me as it obviously feels the warmth of the water.

A smile lights up my face as the baby continues to move around inside me. "I love you," I whisper.

I finish up in the shower, and quickly dress into some suitable clothes for the day.

Matt is sitting at the kitchen table when I finally make it downstairs. He turns around as he hears me walk into the room and smiles brightly at me.

I sit in the chair closest to him and kiss him softly.

"Excited for today?" His eyes study me as he asks, as if he's worried about the answer.

"Of course," I smile, and then stand up from the chair to go and get some breakfast.

"You fell asleep last night before we could talk about boy's names."

"I did?" I groan when I can't reach the cereal from the cupboard.

Matt is suddenly standing behind me, as his arms snake around me and he splays his hands out across the bump. "Do you want some help?"

I lean back against him. "Yes, please," I tilt my head back a fraction and he leans down to kiss my nose. "Are _you _excited for today?"

"Of course," He repeats my earlier words with a breathtaking smile.

"I love you, but can you get my breakfast now?" I giggle quietly.

He reaches up and grabs the cereal box from the cupboard. "I love you too,"

xoxox

The rest of the morning consists mostly of cuddling and a lot of kissing. It feels nice to just have this time to ourselves, and although it feels weird because it's not a weekend, it's too much of an exciting day for me to even care.

"Why have you been drinking so much water?" Matt stops playing with a strand of my hair as he asks the question.

"My bladder has to be full for the scan,"

He looks down at me with a bewildered expression on his face. "Okay...why?"

"I don't really know. It does something so that they can see the baby better, but it's damn uncomfortable."

He chuckles quietly. "Now, why is that?"

"You try having a human permanently pushing down on your bladder, and then try having a full one and _then_ having a load of freezing cold gel put on you, and we'll see how you get on, shall we?" I finish my rant and then sigh as I realise that I said the words with more force than necessary. "Sorry,"

He kisses me again. "It's fine,"

"We better go," I stand up slowly from the sofa just as Matt stands up as well. I walk out of the living room and towards the front door.

Matt follows with the car keys in his hand, but as I'm about to open the door he walks up to me and cups my face in his hands. "It'll all be okay, you do know that don't you?" He kisses my forehead tenderly. "So don't be worried, alright?"

"How do you always know?"

He smiles at me. "I have my ways," He kisses my lips this time, more deeply than before. He pulls back and rests his forehead against mine. "Come on," He takes my hand and then opens the front door, pulling me along with him as we walk out into the cold rainy air.

* * *

**A/N: Can I just verify, that I know _squat _about being pregnant, having a baby and all of that. Seriously, I'm getting my knowledge of pregnancy from either my Mum (Who gets very freaked out when I ask her questions) or from the internet. So, if I'm wrong in anything _please _let me know. :) **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D Thanks so much for reading! :) **

**We'll see you next time! **

**Leave me and Fernando some love, please! :) We very much enjoy reading your thoughts! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. :) _


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: It's been a little while since I updated and I'm sorry about that. I've had a lot of trouble with the next chapter, which still isn't finished. I quite enjoyed this chapter though, so I hope you do as well. **

**Updates are going to be pretty slow from now on. I've got some _hugely important _exams coming up, so I really need to start focusing on school. I don't do that enough as it is, so I'd better start now! Haha. **

**The story _isn't _going on Hiatus, but updates will be very slow. I will still update, when I can. :) I don't want to drop this story, I promise I'm going to keep going. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

_Chapter Nine:_

_Bella's Point of View:_

"Did you want to talk about names? Or are you just going to sit there worrying?" Matt reaches over the centre console and squeezes my hand.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sorry," I sigh deeply.

"Baby, I've already told you that there's nothing to worry about. It'll be fine, so just don't worry, okay?"

I look over at him just as he smiles at me. "Alright. So, names,"

Matt keeps his concentration on the road. "Hmm, how about...Oliver?"

"Ew, no," I grin at him. "Next,"

"Harry?"

"Since when have I been giving birth to a dog?"

"Or a wizard," Matt chuckles at his own joke.

"That wasn't funny," I can't help but giggle though as I try to be serious; Matt just shoots me another grin. "Okay... what about Zachary?" I splay my right hand out across my bump as I speak.

"That's a really popular name, and you've only chosen it because you have a not-so secret crush on Zac Efron,"

"So does that mean you don't like it?" I smile coyly at him.

"Yes, Bella, it means that I don't like it."

"Well, it's just as well, because we won't need it. She's a girl, anyway."

I look back out of the windscreen just in time to notice that we're pulling into the hospital car park.

Matt parks the car in a free space and then turns the engine off, before facing me with a wide grin on his face. "You know, I'm beginning to think we should bet on this,"

"I am _not _betting with you! Especially on something like this!"

"I was kidding, sweetheart," He opens the car door and climbs out and then walks around to my side of the car and opening the door for me.

I put my hand inside the one he's held out for me as I step out. "Yeah, you'd better have been,"

Matt's fingers link with mine as we walk closer towards the hospital. "You're not still worrying are you?"

We walk into the main reception area of the hospital and the sterile smell that I hate so much burns my nose. "I'm fine, stop worrying!"

It seems to take forever to get to the maternity part of the hospital, but we get there eventually, and I find a chair to sit in whilst Matt let's somebody know that I'm here.

He walks back towards me carrying a massive cup of water in his hand. He sits down in the chair next to me, and passes me the water. "They want you to drink more,"

I scoff. "Of course they do," I take a small sip, suddenly hoping that we won't be waiting long. "I've had enough already. I'll just end up peeing all over the doctor at this rate."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen, shall we Bella?" I look up and find Doctor Cooke standing just in front of me.

I hit Matt on the arm as he tries to hold in a laugh. "Ow! Baby, that was unnecessary!"

I can feel the blush creeping across my face and I look back towards the doctor. "Sorry,"

He smiles at me. "Do you want to come through?"

Matt stands up from his chair first and then holds his hand out for me to take again. I gladly slip my hand in his and link our fingers together, and then reach up to kiss him lightly.

I start to follow Dr. Cooke along the corridor until we reach one of the exam rooms. He opens the door and let Matt and I walk in first. "If you lie down on the bed please, Bella, roll your top up and undo the button on your jeans,"

Matt squeezes my hand and then lets me go so I can comply with what I've been told to do.

Dr. Cooke starts flicking through the folder he had been carrying with him, and then looks up at me. "How's everything been since we last saw you then, Bella?"

"Fine,"

"No problems or anything?" He flicks through the folder some more, and I shake my head when he looks up again. "You've been feeling a lot of movement though?"

I laugh quietly. "Yep, it's been moving around a lot."

"That's good," He sits down on the stool, next to the bed and the ultrasound machine-y thing. "Shall we get started?"

"That might be a good idea, because I _really_ have to pee," I smile and reach out to take Matt's hand again.

"Just lie still for me please, Bella," Dr. Cooke squirts some of the gel onto my abdomen and then places the ultrasound transducer against my skin and moves it around for a few moments. "Everything looks really good in here,"

Matt squeezes my hand and I look over at him and smile.

"Here you go,"

We both look over at the screen the doctor is now pointing at us and look closely at the monitor. I can see the baby a lot clearer than I could last time; its head and limbs are easily visible and, just as I'm looking, it moves its arm around.

"Is it waving?" My eyes start to water and my voice is thick. I squeeze Matt's hand again, harder than before, and look back at him. He smiles breathtakingly at me again and then kisses my hand.

"Did you want to find out the sex of the baby?"

I open my mouth to speak but Matt speaks before I can. "Yes, please,"

Dr. Cooke moves the screen back towards him and types a few things in before turning it back towards us so we can look again. "You're having a little girl,"

My free hand flies up towards my mouth and covers it so that the sob that comes out of my mouth is muffled.

Dr. Cooke wipes away the gel from my stomach and then stands up. "I'll give you two a few minutes." He walks out of the exam room and closes the door behind him.

I take my hand away from my mouth and wipe away the tears that have started to fall down my face. I look over at Matt whose own eyes look misty and smile widely at him. "I told you so,"

He grins at me and then leans forward to kiss me. He pulls back and rests his forehead against mine. "I can't believe we're having a little girl,"

I kiss him softly. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Bella."

I pull back from him as the door opens again and Dr. Cooke walks back in, carrying a small picture in his hand. He hands me the picture and I turn it over to find it's a printout of the scan. "You're free to go now. We'll see you again in four weeks time."

"Thank you,"

He smiles and then walks out of the room again. I sit up to pull my top down and do the button on my jeans up. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and pass the picture towards Matt.

He takes it from me and looks closely at it before he looks back up at me and then stands up.

I stand up from the bed as well and then walk into his arms that he holds open for me. "I think it might take a while to sink in, huh?"

He chuckles and drops a kiss on the top of my head. "We better head home; we've got some phone calls to make."

I pull back from his hold. "Can't we just keep it secret? Pretend like we didn't actually find out?"

"Do you seriously think anybody's going to believe that, Bella? I think you've been going on about finding out the sex of the baby since we first found out about her," He kisses my forehead.

I sigh. "Fine,"

He takes my hand again, (what's with all the hand-holding today?) pulls us out of the room and then we carry on walking back through the hospital until we get back to the car.

Matt goes to open the door for me. "I can do it, you know. I'm not completely incapable," I say as I open the car door and then climb in.

Matt sighs as he gets in the car. "I was only trying to help, baby."

I fold my arms and lean my head back against the headrest. "I know, sorry." I look at him briefly and then sigh again. "Can we go home now, please?"

Matt doesn't say anything but starts the engine, which stops any conversation that was possibly going to start anyway.

I can't help but wonder what happened to the happy mood.

xoxox

An hour after we got home, Matt is _still _on the phone to his mother. I'm in the other room so have no idea what they're even talking about, but I don't care that much anyway.

I refuse to talk to her on the phone, but the feelings are mutual. The woman hates me.

She doesn't think I'm the right person for Matt. Basically, I'm not who she wanted him to marry, and since he _did _marry me…

"Yeah, okay, bye Mom," Matt walks into the living room, finishes the call and falls down onto the sofa next to me. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me against him.

"That was a long phone call,"

"I think I lost the will to live about 15 minutes in," He chuckles quietly.

"You know that will never happen. You're too much of a mommy's boy." I smirk up at him. "Did you tell them?"

He nods and then kisses the top of my head. "They're happy,"

"Good. Let me up, I've gotta ring Charlie,"

He kisses my hair once more and I stand up from the sofa, taking the phone out of Matt's hand. "I'll be in the kitchen," I walk out of the living room and then go to sit down at the kitchen table, dialling my dad's phone number as I sit down.

The phone rings for a while and just as I'm about to give up he picks up.

"Hello?"

"You know dad, you really need to get caller ID,"

"Hey, Bells," I can hear the smile in his voice as he ignores my comment. "You don't normally call more than once a week, what's up?"

I laugh. "Am I not allowed to speak to you more than once a week?"

"Of course you are, Bella. Is something wrong, though?"

"Nothing's wrong, Dad. I normally ring you when there's an update on the baby,"

There's a brief pause before Charlie speaks again. "What sort of update, Bells?"

"The good kind of update," I try to keep the grin off my face as I carry on talking. "You're getting a granddaughter, Dad."

There's a longer pause this time, and I suddenly hope that I've not made him cry or something; I've never seen Charlie cry.

"You still there, Dad?"

Charlie's voice sounds thick when he next speaks. "That's great news, Bells. I'm so happy for you."

I decide not to ask him about the crying thing. "Thanks Dad." The smile on my face suddenly gets wider. "I gotta go, Mom needs to know too. I'll call again soon, okay?"

"Yep, alright." He sounds eager to get off the phone. "Love you Bells,"

"Love you too, Dad." I end the phone call and put the phone down on the table.

I abruptly stand up from the table and go to walk back into the living room.

"Woah, baby," Matt catches me as I walk into him. "Where's the fire?"

I don't say anything but stand up on my tip-toes and firmly press my lips against his, in a heated kiss.

Matt pulls back first but keeps his arms wrapped around me. "What was that for?"

"Nothing," I kiss him once more. "I just love you."

He frowns for a second but then quickly recovers. "I love you too," He kisses me again and I can't feel any more grateful for everything in my life than I do right now.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not that sure about the ending, but I _love _the bit with Charlie! :D I just love him. Did anybody see the new Eclipse clip, with Edward yelling at Jacob? Yeah, anyway, I was totally like, drooling over Billy Burke in that clip. DILF, much? ;) **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It's my 18th Birthday tomorrow, so leave me some review love, and make it an even better birthday! :D **

**Until next time! :) **


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Hey everybody, I'm so so so sorry for taking so long to update! But, I've finished school now (YAY!) so updates should be coming at you faster than usual! :) **

**Anyway, I'll do most of my rambiling down the bottom.**

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

Chapter Ten,

_Bella's point of view: _

A succession of swift kicks to my stomach wakes me up, and I briefly look over to the window to see if it's actually morning or not. I can hear the quiet sounds of birds making noise and the light is shining through the curtains.

I blink a few times and then yawn hugely, just as the baby kicks me harder than before. I put my right hand on my bump and move it around in soothing circles. "Good Morning, little one. You're very active this morning,"

Another swift kick makes me laugh breathlessly. I look over to Matt's side of the bed and find he isn't there. My eyes automatically dart towards the clock on the nightstand and see that it reads five past ten.

My heart starts to race a little and I can't help the sudden wave of paranoia that suddenly hits me. I sit up, swing my legs off the side of the bed and pad my way across the bedroom floor. I open the door and can hear Matt moving around downstairs.

A breathe a heavy sigh and start to make my way downstairs. I find Matt in the living room, sprawled out on the sofa. He looks over as he hears me enter the room and grins.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to wake up," He stands up and walks over to me, enveloping me in his arms. He presses a tender kiss to the top of my head.

"You should have woke me,"

He whispers against my hair. "Hmm, but you need your rest. Then again I can't do this if you're asleep,"

He pulls back and then kisses my lips, softly at first, but then the kiss deepens. Our lips move together at a familiar pace, and the love that I feel for Matt suddenly rushes to the surface. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now.

He pulls away first and then rests his forehead against mine.

"That is one _very _good reason for why I should be awake,"

He chuckles and then kisses me softly again, but pulls away before I can deepen the kiss. "I love you,"

"I know," I smile. I pull away and then turn around to walk out of the living room, but Matt walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me, his hands resting on my bump, before I can get very far.

"Where are you going?" He kisses the sensitive spot behind my ear.

A shiver runs up my spine. "To get dressed," I have to force the words out of my mouth.

"Hmm, well, hurry back." He kisses my neck and then drops his hold.

"You are such a tease," I walk out of the living room and back up the stairs.

My stomach rumbles loudly as I'm getting dressed and there are a few more quick kicks from the baby as well.

I laugh and then look down at my bump. "Hungry, baby?"

Another kick. "Well," I pull my jeans on and do the button up, "We'll get some food in a minute, alright?"

Two more quick kicks and I can feel the smile spread across my face. "I love you, little one."

I pull a random sweatshirt over my head and head back downstairs. Matt's in the kitchen cooking something when I walk in and I sit down carefully in one of the chairs.

"What are you cooking?" I yawn and then put my hand over my bump and start rubbing it in soothing circles.

"Breakfast," He has his back to me, but I can see the smile pulling at his mouth. "Pancakes."

"I love you," I grin at him.

He turns around briefly to smirk at me. "I know," He turns back round to finish cooking.

I'm about to say something else when the doorbell suddenly rings, echoing throughout the house.

"Who _is _that?" I heave myself up from the chair.

"You won't know unless you answer it, baby,"

I glare at him and he just laughs. "Why don't you answer it?"

"I'm cooking."

"Yes, and? I'm pregnant!"

The doorbell rings again, the annoying shrill noise echoing around me. "I'm coming!"

Marching down the hallway, I huff. The baby presses a few quick kicks against me again, and I press my hand against the bump.

I reach the front door and then yank it open, ready to shout at whoever it standing behind it.

"Hey Bells,"

Charlie is stood behind the door, a massive smile plastered on his face.

I open my mouth to say something, but no words come out.

I blink a few times and then my brain manages to process some words. "Oh, hey, Dad. What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to visit you, Bella?"

"No. I mean yes! Yes, of course you are. It's just a... surprise that's all."

Matt's voice suddenly rings out behind me. "Baby? Who is it?" He walks up behind me and places his hand on the small of my back. "Oh, hi Charlie."

"Matt." Charlie nods his head in the smallest of movements, and I suppress rolling my eyes.

I scoot to the side a little bit and Matt follows me automatically, never taking his hand away from my back. "C'mon in then, Dad."

Charlie walks in and Matt reaches over me to push the door closed.

"I'll just go back to the kitchen," Matt presses a quick kiss to the side of my head and then darts away.

The air is filled with a few seconds of awkward silence. There's a hard kick from the bump and I take it as encouragement to start a conversation. I can't help the breathless laugh that bubbles up through my throat.

"You okay, Bells?" Charlie gives me a sceptical look.

"I'm fine," I smile. "It's good to see you."

The smile that graces Charlie's face then makes him look about 20 years younger.

I start to walk back down the hallway to make sure Matt is okay. "Are you staying? You know where the guest room is,"

"Thanks kiddo," He ruffles my hair.

"Dad. Don't do that _ever _again. I'm not a child." I say playfully.

I walk into the living room to find Matt watching the news. I sit down next to him on the sofa, and his arm drapes over my shoulders, holding me close to him.

"You okay?" I look at the TV as I speak, although I'm not paying much attention to what is actually happening.

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Hmmm,"

I feel Matt's lips ghost against my hair. "An unexpected visit from your Dad,"

"I know. I haven't seen him in ages though, Matt. Don't be difficult, please." I look at him.

He just smiles and leans forward to kiss my forehead. "I wasn't. I was simply commenting,"

"Yes, of course you were." I laugh.

The phone suddenly starts to ring from in the kitchen. "I'm not getting that. I got the door,"

Matt laughs and presses a kiss to the side of my head. "I'll get it then,"

"Well, obviously, who else would?"

He stands up and I smirk at him.

I go back to trying to watch the news. I guess it's always useful to find out what's happening in the world.

"It's a Sunday!" Matt's heated voice comes from the kitchen. "What is so important that can't wait for tomorrow? What are you even doing there? I'm not paying you overtime for this..."

I frown as I hear Matt's side of the conversation, but go back to watching the news.

He strolls into the living room again about thirty seconds later, taking his place on the sofa next to me. His arm goes back around my shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

"I have to go into the office,"

"What? Why?" I look up at him and frown. "It's the weekend,"

"I know. Baby, I'm sorry. There's a big case coming up, it's causing a lot of hassle. I have to go,"

I sigh. "Fine."

He places his index finger under my chin and tilts my head up to face him, and then cups my chin in his hand. "You won't have time to miss me, I promise."

I can't help but smile. "I'll still miss you, no matter how long you're gone for,"

He presses a soft kiss to my lips. "Well, that's good because I'll miss you too." He rests his forehead against my own.

"Hurry back."

He kisses me again, and then stands up from the sofa. "Definitely." He walks out of the living room just as Charlie walks in.

I swing my legs up on the sofa, curling them under me as best I can.

"Where's he going?"

I raise my eyebrows at my father's comment. "Work. He's got to go in for something,"

"Huh, okay," He flops into the armchair opposite.

"You should have called or something Dad. We'd have come to you; I was sort of planning on it anyway,"

"Is this because you hate surprises, Bella?"

An unexpected shudder suddenly runs down my spine taking me off guard. I shake the feeling off. "That has got nothing to do with it, and you know it."

"You'll get rid of me tomorrow."

"Why didn't you come yesterday? You could've stayed the whole weekend then,"

Charlie shrugs. "Does my granddaughter have a name yet?"

I roll my eyes at his impromptu subject change. "No, not yet. We're still working on that. We have a few in mind though. And no, I'm not telling you."

"How long's left?"

"You're asking lots of questions, Dad. You don't normally talk this much..." I laugh at the look he gives me and put my hand across the bump. "3 more months."

"You're okay though, Bella?"

I frown. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"He's treating you right, isn't he?"

"His name's Matt, Dad. And yes, of course. Why would you think otherwise? He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Even you know that," I scoff.

"You know that I only want what's best for you Bells. You're my little girl,"

"I know that." I smile briefly, and then chuck the remote control at him. "I'm hungry; I'm going to find food." I stand up from the sofa and gradually make my way out of the living room.

I vaguely hear Charlie mutter something, obviously to himself, on my way out. "Always was better than that Cullen boy."

I stop dead just inside the kitchen and wait for the pain that I know is coming. I wait for the burning to pass through my chest and the oxygen to leave my lungs in a rush. I wait for the memories of everything to suddenly come crashing through my head and I wait for my eyes to start filling up with tears.

I wait, but none of it ever comes.

The pain that I have experienced every time somebody brings up his name or every time I think of him for the past _seven _years doesn't come.

I feel like crying with joy at this new discovery.

Does this mean that I have finally managed to let it go? That I have finally managed to escape that heart-breaking longing, and finally managed to make peace with myself?

I place my hands against my bump and feel the baby kick against me, a grin breaks out over my face and I know that I have found the answer.

Yes. Yes I have.

xoxox

Matt doesn't end up getting back until really late, and to say that I'm annoyed by this is an understatement.

But in a way it's kind of good, because it's given me the chance to catch up with Charlie, who I haven't seen in ages. I know that I still live in the same state, but Seattle is four hours away from Forks, so it's hard to see him regular and I miss being able to do that.

It's around ten when I finally realise that staying up waiting for him isn't going to make him get home any faster. I just can't understand why he's been gone this long.

"I'm so sorry about Matt, Dad. This has never happened before and I-"

Charlie cuts me off with a wave of his hand. "Leave it Bells, its fine. He has to work."

"Hmm," I stand up from the sofa and pad my way over to Charlie. I kiss him briefly on the cheek and then announce that I'm going to bed.

"Night, Bells."

I walk up the stairs and get myself ready for bed slowly in the hope that Matt will get home before I'm asleep.

I eventually realise that what I'm doing is stupid and start getting ready at my normal place, which albeit isn't actually that much faster since moving around is getting to be a very difficult task.

I get into bed about ten minutes later and take a fleeting look at the now closed bedroom door and then snuggle down into the covers.

I rub my hands across my stomach and say goodnight to the baby before closing my eyes and hoping that I drift off to sleep easily.

I'm just on the verge of falling asleep when I feel the mattress dip down on the other side of me.

I gasp and spin round, only to find Matt in front of me.

"Sssh, baby, it's just me. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. Sssh," He lies down beside me and starts to stroke my hair.

"Where have you been?" I try to make my voice sound angry but the tiredness seeps through and it just ends up sounding feeble.

"Things got really hectic at work; everything you can possibly think of went wrong. I'm so sorry, Bella. I wasn't planning on being gone all day. I really am sorry, baby," He presses a soft kiss to my forehead.

I move my head a little bit more and capture his lips with my own. "It's fine, don't worry about it," I suddenly yawn hugely.

"Go to sleep, Bella."

"Hmmm," I snuggle closer to him and interlink my legs with his. "I love you,"

I feel him kiss the top of my head and possibly tell me that he loves me too, but I'm asleep before I can tell.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, I hope you liked that.. ;) Let's not go jumping to conclusions now though guys! xD **

**Next chapter will be an EPOV, yes, you did read that right! :) We will also get to meet the rest of the Cullens again, and you'll get to see their thoughts on everything! Who's excited? **

**In case you didn't get or didn't read the AN, can I just tell you about the auction I've got for this story going on the Fandom Gives Back at the moment? I'm offering an outtake from this, that was originally going to appear as the epilogue. :) You can go here: **_http:/www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com(slash)item(dot)php?id=580_** if you wanna bid, or just take a look. I've also got 3 other auctions on as well. :) Even if you don't bid, please take the time to look around, there are some fantastic things on offer, and even if you just donate a little bit, it all helps! **

**Thank you. :) **

**Anyway, please review! They really do make me happy. I wanna know what you all think too! ;) **

**See you next chapter! **


End file.
